


Le chasseur de scalps

by Arakasi



Category: Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Gen, Western
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: 1865 - Nouveau-Mexique. Le chasseur de scalps aurait dû se taire. Après coup, Augustus ne se souviendrait pas exactement de ce qu’il avait dit, mais c’était quelque chose de grossier et de déplacé. Quelque chose à ne pas dire devant les cadavres scalpés de deux fillettes mexicaines et celui de leur mère fendu de la gorge au vagin.





	Le chasseur de scalps

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai conscience d’être un peu seule dans mon délire avec ce fandom mais je me complais assez dans la compagnie des cow-boys légèrement bas-de-plafond de McMurty pour que cela n’ait pas grande importance ! Pour info, la profession très honorable de chasseur de scalps consistait à vendre des scalps de guerriers indiens au gouvernement américain. Etant donné qu’un indien c’est dur à tuer et que les scalps étaient achetés assez cher, on pouvait s’attendre légitimement à de petits abus... Le texte ci-dessous est un peu violent. Le sujet s'y prêtait.

_1865 - Nouveau-Mexique_  
  
  
Le chasseur de scalps aurait dû se taire.  
  
Après coup, Augustus ne se souviendrait pas exactement de ce qu’il avait dit, mais c’était quelque chose de grossier et de déplacé. Quelque chose à ne pas dire devant les cadavres scalpés de deux fillettes mexicaines - Gus espérait sincèrement qu’elles n’avaient été que scalpées - et celui de leur mère fendu de la gorge au vagin. Un comanche n’aurait pas dit une chose pareille. Quand on rattrapait un comanche après un massacre, celui-ci essayait de vous tuer, voire de vous capturer pour vous torturer ensuite atrocement, mais il ne disait rien de grossier ou de déplacé. Curieusement, pour des individus promptes à émasculer, écorcher ou énucléer leurs semblables sans états d’âme particuliers, les indiens étaient rarement grossiers.  
  
Alors, oui, Call n’aurait pas dû se jeter sur ce type pour tenter de le tuer à coups de poing.  
  
Mais celui-ci aurait dû avoir le bon sens de la fermer.  
  
C’était une très mauvaise idée de tuer le chasseur de scalps à coups de poing. Si Call avait eu tout son sang froid, il en aurait probablement convenu. Mais justement Call l’avait perdu, son sang froid. Il l’avait perdu au moment où le chasseur avait tourné les yeux vers lui, avait parlé, puis avait souri. Le sourire était de trop, mais les paroles auraient suffi. Woodrow détestait la grossièreté.  
  
Si Augustus s’était trouvé à proximité, s’il avait vu le sourire du chasseur, il aurait peut-être pu arrêter son ami. Peut-être. Malheureusement, Gus se trouvait à dix mètres de là, occupé à examiner l’antérieur blessé d’un cheval, aussi loin que possible des deux petites filles et de leur mère éventrée. C’était Bob Lee, un petit nouveau, qui se trouvait le plus proche de Call et il ne l’avait jamais vu en colère, jamais  _vraiment_ en colère. Bob Lee avait dix-sept ans et c’était sa troisième patrouille. Il respectait Call et le craignait un peu - les deux sentiments que Woodrow semblait susciter le plus aisément - aussi n’osa-t-il pas lever le petit doigt, n’y pensa probablement même pas. À sa décharge, aucun des autres gars n’y songea. Call était vraiment très respecté.  
  
De sa position accroupie près de la jambe du cheval, Gus entendit le chasseur de scalps parler. Il se retourna. Bondit sur ses pieds. Se précipita. Trop tard. Les deux hommes avaient déjà roulé dans la poussière au milieu d’un cercle de six rangers sidérés. Le temps qu’Augustus les rejoigne et Call immobilisait le chasseur entre ses cuisses. Et commençait à cogner.  
  
Le premier coup fracassa le nez du chasseur. Le second lui fendit la lèvre supérieure et lui brisa deux dents. Le troisième dérapa un peu mais le quatrième, mieux ajusté, lui défonça la maxillaire gauche. Du sang gicla sur les bottes de Bob Lee. Quand Call cognait, il cognait consciencieusement.  
  
“Doux Jésus ! piailla Bob Lee d’une voix de fillette.  
  
\- Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup, Bob…” commenta Augustus sans acrimonie.  
  
Le gamin était tout blême derrière ses tâches de rousseur. Quoique plus expérimentés, les autres rangers n’en menaient pas large. Certains paraissaient nauséeux. On pouvait difficilement les en blâmer. La plupart avaient assisté à leur lot de spectacles peu ragoûtants, mais voir un type se faire tabasser à mort par leur capitaine était une nouveauté digne d’être remarquée.  
  
Augustus était capitaine, lui aussi. Ce qui voulait dire que - aussi peu tentante que soit cette perspective - c’était à lui de prendre les choses en main. C’était vraiment vache de la part de Call de lui faire un coup pareil.  
  
“Woodrow...” dit-il.  
  
Call n’entendit pas. Il n’entendait plus grand chose. Il était très occupé à enfoncer ce qui restait du nez du chasseur de scalps dans le cartilage de son crâne, occupation qui obnubilait toute sa concentration. Il paraissait en bonne voie d’y arriver, ce qui entraînerait sans doute la mort du chasseur et un certain nombre de désagréments pour le reste de la compagnie.  
  
“Ah, putain.”  
  
Augustus soupira. Puis il dégaina son colt et se positionna au dessus de Call. Il écarta les jambes pour affermir sa position, évalua son coup, puis frappa brutalement son ami à la tempe gauche avec la crosse de son arme. Call s’affaissa lourdement sur sa victime, l’écrasant de tout son poids. Le chasseur n’émit pas un son. Il avait les yeux révulsés et tout le bas de son visage ressemblait à s’y méprendre à la bouillie de haricots rouges qu’ils avaient avalé deux heures plus tôt dans un petit village mexicain. Augustus releva les yeux et balaya du regard les rangers attroupés.  
  
Nul ne pipa mot. Le petit Bob Lee avait la mâchoire béante.  
  
“Ben quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? leur demanda Gus. Pendez-moi ce salopard et que ça saute.”  
  


**…**

  
Call reprit connaissance avec un grognement.  
  
Il fit une première tentative pour se redresser, laissa échapper un gémissement et retomba pesamment sur le dos. Le deuxième essai fut plus probant. Il parvint à se hisser en position assise, mais ses yeux peinaient à se focaliser sur quelque chose et il vacillait. Un hématome violet du plus bel effet s’étendait sur sa tempe, en partie dissimulé par ses cheveux mal taillés. Assis en tailleur sur un tapis de selle posé au sol, Augustus regardait son ami revenir péniblement à la conscience. Il se demandait s’il ne l’avait pas frappé trop fort. Il avait préféré ne pas mésestimer l’épaisseur du crâne de Call, peu sensible aux coups comme aux idées nouvelles.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Woodrow nota sa présence.  
  
“On m’a cogné, dit-il.  
  
\- Ouais, c’était moi.” confirma aimablement Augustus.  
  
L’espace d’un instant, Call parut un peu perdu. Il se demandait visiblement pourquoi Gus l’avait frappé. Ce n’était pas la première fois, mais son équipier avait généralement de bonnes raisons d’agir ainsi. Enfin, de bonnes raisons du point de vue d’Augustus - celui-ci était le premier à reconnaître que la majorité des raisons qui le poussaient à l’action étaient de nature au mieux personnelle, au pire spécieuse. Woodrow secoua la tête, grogna derechef, fronça les sourcils.  
  
Puis Augustus vit son regard changer.  
  
“Il est où ? gronda Call.  
  
\- Là-bas.”  
  
Call tourna la tête vers la direction obligeamment désignée par Augustus et vit le pendu.  
  
Pendant la vingtaine de minutes où Call était resté inconscient, les gars avaient traîné le chasseur de scalps jusqu’à l’arbre le plus proche, situé - miraculeusement dans ces contrées ingrates - à seulement une trentaine de mètres. L’arbre était petit et maigrichon, le chasseur toujours évanoui, ce qui avait rendu leur tâche malaisée. L’homme n’avait repris connaissance qu’au moment où la corde s’était resserrée autour de son cou. Il avait suffoqué et rué pendant quelques minutes, jusqu’à qu’un Augustus agacé le saisisse par la ceinture et s’y pende de tout son poids. La nuque du chasseur s’était brisée. Bob Lee avait vomi. Puis Gus avait ordonné aux gars de creuser une tombe pour la mère et ses deux petites. Il était allé ensuite s’asseoir près de Woodrow et avait attendu que son ami se réveille. Il avait donné beaucoup d’ordres pendant ces vingt dernières minutes et se sentait vidé.  
  
Call regardait le chasseur de scalps. Il avait une expression bizarre que même Augustus, qui le connaissait depuis presque vingt ans, ne parvint pas tout à fait à déchiffrer.  
  
Au bout d’un moment, il dit :  
  
“J’vois pas ce que ça change.”  
  
Augustus arqua les sourcils.  
  
“Ben, je sais pas, répondit-il. D’habitude, c’est toi qui tient absolument à ce qu’on les pende. Moi, j’ai toujours dit qu’une balle dans la tête faisait très bien l’affaire.”  
  
Call frottait machinalement ses phalanges sans quitter le chasseur des yeux. Il avait du sang sur les poings et sur les avant-bras - pas seulement celui du chasseur. Il peinait aussi à former des phrases complexes, preuve que la rage aveuglante ne l’avait pas complètement quitté. Un peu à leur droite, les gars terminaient de creuser la tombe. Le travail allait vite à six, d’autant plus vite que la présence des corps les mettait mal à l’aise et qu’ils avaient hâte de finir leur besogne. Woodrow ne parut pas les remarquer. Il était toujours furieux. Il avait toujours envie de frapper le chasseur. Augustus attendit. Avec Woodrow, il avait fini par acquérir une certaine habitude de l’attente.  
  
Mais pas d’attendre en silence.  
  
“Tu sais, continua-t-il placidement, je crois que t’as foutu une sacrée trouille aux gars. Je crois que, la prochaine fois que tu regarderas le petit Bob de travers, il en chiera dans son froc. On aurait pas dû l’amener, le petit Bob. Il est trop sensible. Je pense que, maintenant, tu lui fais presque aussi peur que les comanches…  
  
\- On avait pas le droit.” dit Call.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers Gus et le regarda. La colère, la frustration et un autre sentiment mal défini - le soulagement ? - s’étaient atténués sur son visage, remplacés par une expression plus familière de préoccupation.  
  
“Le droit de quoi ?”  
  
Call fit un effort manifeste pour développer sa pensée.  
  
“Le pendre. C’était un texan. Il avait tué des mexicains. Pas des blancs. On avait pas le droit de le pendre.”  
  
Ce qui n’était pas exactement la même chose que  _“on aurait pas dû”_.  
  
Augustus sourit.  
  
“C’est vrai, reconnut-il. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je pense pas qu’un des gars nous dénoncera. Même Will Longville qui déteste les mexicains depuis que son grand-oncle s’est fait tuer à Alamo, il nous dénoncera pas, m’est avis.”  
  
Woodrow haussa les épaules, mais il ne répliqua rien. Il ne paraissait plus ni furieux, ni frustré, ni même préoccupé. Juste très fatigué et un peu déprimé. Gus, lui, se sentait requinqué par leur petite conversation. Call allait bientôt reprendre le commandement, ce qui lui permettrait de revenir à ses occupations normales, à savoir asticoter les gars et leur voler leur argent aux cartes pendant les pauses repas. Il attendit que son ami se mette en mouvement, mais celui-ci remâchait visiblement encore quelque chose. Augustus prit son mal en patience. On en était plus à cinq minutes près. Call se gratta la barbe, le cou, le menton. Jeta un bref coup d’oeil en direction du pendu avant de se détourner aussitôt. Puis, au bout d’un silence interminable pendant lequel Gus crut entendre distinctement un rapace crier à une centaine de mètres au dessus de leurs têtes, déclara :  
  
“Il était grossier.”  
  
Augustus hocha la tête.  
  
“Ouais, approuva-t-il. Et con comme une pelle en plus. Faut vraiment l’être pour espérer faire passer des scalps mexicains pour des scalps de comanches.”  
  
Sur cette ultime éloge funèbre, il se hissa sur ses pieds, ramassa son tapis et se dirigea vers les gars pour voir s’ils avaient besoin d’un coup de main pour reboucher la fosse.  
  
Call ne le suivit pas.  
  
Il resta assis sur le sol, le regard perdu, à frotter sans un mot ses poings ensanglantés.


End file.
